No Hitter/Transcript
This is a transcript of the Magic Tales episode "No Hitter" from season one, which aired on October 23, 1998. Dialogue: * episode begins at Ken and Toborr's house. Ken puts down an orange dragon plush toy as Toborr is tying her shoes. * Toborr: 'Come on, Ken. We can't be late for the big Magic Ball game. ''title appears * '''Ken: Just a second! the ball, knocking the plush over ''You're out! Did you see that, Emmy? I'm a really good pitcher. ''gets off the couch Can I pitch in the game today? * Toborr: ''drawer Okay, Max. * '''Ken: 'excited ''Yeah! * '''Emmy and Max:' I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with Dragons in a land apart. * dragons on the wall come to life and surround Emmy and Max. They are both taken to the Dragon Ball game. Fade to the Dragon Ball game, and the camera zooms in and they both appear. * Max: '''Hi, everyone! * '''Emmy: '''Hola! * '''Quetzal: Hola, Ken! Hola, Toborr! * Cassie: 'You're just in time... * '''Ord: '...for a team hug! * dragons all walk to the children to give them a hug. * '''Quetzal: '''Okay, niños, let's go over the rules again. When the pitcher rolls the ball to you, kick it as hard as you can and run! If you can get all of the way around the bases, before anyone tags you with the ball, you get a point. * '''Zak: '''And the team with the most points, at the end of the game, wins! * '''Quetzal: Correcto, Zak, but more important than winning... * Wheezie: ''her horn'' ...is having FUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!! * Quetzal: 'Okay, niños, play ball! * ''red dragon puts the ball down, and moves off screen. Emmy and Max run to the ball. * '''Max: Give me the ball, Emmy! * Emmy: What for? * Max: I'm pitching! gives an angry look on her face * Emmy: Nuh uh! You're playing out there with Ord! to Ord, who is waving, then back to Emmy and Max * Max: But you said I could pitch! * Emmy: her head left to right once ''Did not! * '''Max:' Did too, in the playroom! * Toborr: Did...NOT!!! * Ken: his fists It's not fair! * and Toborr get angry at each other. Max then hits Emmy's arm with his fist, and Emmy's eyes squint as her ball drops. * Toborr: Ow! in pain as she rubs her arm. Quetzal walks over to the two children Max hit me! * Quetzal: Why did you hit your sister, max? to the two children, both angry. * Max: She said I could pitch! * Emmy: I never said that! * Max: Did so; I asked you before we left home, and you said, "okay"! * Emmy: appears as a hideous caricature I said: "okay let's go"; I didn't hear you ask to pitch. * Quetzal: All right, niños! Go ahead and pitch, Emmy! Max Max, we need to talk. walks away from Emmy, who itches her eyes once. She then grabs the ball. * walks with Quetzal while Emmy throws the ball to the dragons. Cassie and the other dragons run. * Emmy: Get it, Cassie! * Ord: 'Throw it here, throw it here! ''runs as she tries catching the ball. She kicks it, but it lands in Ord's pouch ''Where did it go? * '''Emmy: '''In your pouch! Get it! * '''Dragon: '''Hurry! * ''gets out the ball and the dragons cheer. Ord throws the ball to Emmy. * 'Max: '''The game is starting, Quetzal! * '''Quetzal: '''I know, it's okay to be angry, Max, but the first rule in Dragon Land is that you cannot hit anyone. * '''Max: '''But I ''really want to pitch! * 'Quetzal: '''I understand, but you must never, ever hit. Next time you get angry, Max, use your words, not your fists. * '''Max: '''How do I do that? * '''Quetzal: '''Just say how you feel, but don't hit. * '''Max: '''All right, can I go play now? * '''Quetzal: '''Sí, but if you hit someone again, I'll have to take you out of the game. * '''Max: '''Okay, Quetzal! * ''runs next to Ord. Emmy throws the ball to one of the dragons, which kicks it to Ord. * 'Max: '''It's mine, it's mine! * '''Ord: '''I got it! * '''Max: '''No fair...he didn't let me catch it! * '''Ord: '''Sorry, Max, you'll get the next one. * '''Quetzal: '''Good work, Max! You used your words! * ''walks away from Ord. Emmy throws the ball to one of the dragons, which kicks it to Zak and Wheezie. * '''Wheezie: '''Oh, oh, oh...I got it! * '''Zak: '''You mean we both got it! Because we only have two hands. * '''Wheezie: '''No, no! I got it! ''ball lands in Wheezie's mouth'' Toooooooold 'ya! laughs * dragons cheer. * '''Ord and Cassie: '''She caught it! Yay! * '''Emmy: Way to go, Wheezie! the ball to the red dragon, who tries to kick it to Max. * Max: '''Look out, Ord! I got it, I got it! * '''Ord: '''It's yours, Max! * '''Max: ''to catch the ball Aah! * '''Ord: '''I-I... ''and Cassie turn and gasp in embarrasment. * Max: 'That was my ball! ''kicks Ord's tail. The ball bounces out. * 'Ord: '''Ow, ooh, ooh, oh my tail! You hurt my tail! ''begins to cry and Emmy, Zak, Wheezie, Quetzal and Cassie walk over to him and Max. * '''Quetzal: '''Are you okay, Ord? * '''Ord: ''tearfully'' I tried to let Max catch it, but he closed his eyes, and the ball bounced in front of him, and I wasn't even trying to get it, but it landed right in my arms, and--and--and then he kicked my tail! cries * Max: 'He didn't let me catch the ball! * '''Quetzal: '''Entiendo, but you're going to have to come out of the game for a while. ''away with Max * 'Cassie: '''Without Max, we only have four players on our team and they have five! * '''Zak: '''We'll never win now! * ''to a close-up of the game. Emmy throws the ball to the blue dragon. The blue dragon kicks it. * '''Quetzal: '''Did you see how sad Ord was when you hit him, Max? * '''Max: '''I used my words, but he didn't listen! * '''Quetzal: '''Well, the next time you feel like hitting somebody, stop and find something to hit instead! * '''Max: '''Huh? ''basket filled with balls is shown. ''Like dragon balls? * '''Quetzal: '''SÍ! Perfecto, Max! You can hit them as hard as you can and nobody gets hurt. * '''Max: ''the basket over, then kicks a dragon ball Yeah! * ''to a red dragon, who throws the ball to Zak and Wheezie. They try kicking it, but they miss. Cut to Quetzal. * Quetzal: '''Esta bien! Give it another try niños! * '''Wheezie: '''We only have one more try, Zak! Time for my special '''Screaming Wheezie kick! * Zak: 'Don't do it, Wheezie! Remember what happened the last time? ''red dragon throws the ball again. * 'Wheezie: '''Yeah! I really gave it a... * '''Zak and Wheezie: '''Whoa! Aah! ''ball knocks them over ''Ouch! Oh! ''chuckles * 'Quetzal: '''Better luck next time, niños! * '''Emmy: '''I'm up! * '''Cassie: '''We're losing by three! * '''Ord: '''You've got to get a point, Emmy! * '''Emmy: '''Definitely! ''red dragon throws the ball. * '''Blue Dragon: Huh? claps and cheers while Emmy is running. The ball lands on the purple dragon, who throws it on the ground. That dragon picks it up and throws it to the orange dragon, and everybody cheers. * Cassie: 'You did it! * '''All: '''Hooray! * '''Quetzal: '''Cassie, you're up! ''walks and begins her turn. The red dragon throws the ball to Cassie, who kicks it. * 'Cassie: '''I kicked it! I KICKED IT! * '''All: '''Run, run! ''runs * 'Cyan Dragon: '''Whoopsie. ''the ball to the purple dragon * '''Cassie: '''Uh, oh! What's that? * '''Cyan Dragon: '''Eh? * '''Purple Dragon: '''Huh? * '''Cassie: '''See 'ya! * '''Cyan Dragon: HEY! purple dragon throws the ball, which lands on the orange dragon's head while Cassie runs * Emmy: 'Point for Cassie! * '''Ord: '''Way to go! * '''All: '''Yay, Cassie! * ''dragons are walking away * '''Quetzal: '''Now do you think you're ready to play without hitting, Max? * '''Max: '''Uh huh! * '''Quetzal: '''Well, what are you waiting for? Go get 'em! * '''Max: ''for joy YEAH!!! ''throws the ball to the cyan dragon. The cyan dragon kicks it to Max. ''Got it! * '''Ord: '''Tag him, Max! Tag him! * '''Cyan Dragon: '''Nyah nyah! Can't tag me! * '''Max:' Oh! cyan dragon jumps over Max ''Yes...I can! * '''All: '''He's out, yeah! Way to go, Max! All right, Max! * '''Quetzal: '''Mmmmmmmmmm... * ''to the red dragon, whp throws the ball to Ord. He kicks it. * All: 'Go, Ord! * ''ball travels all over. * '''Ord: I'm going to get a point! I'm... * Orange Dragon: 'Gotcha! * '''All: '''Awww. ''walks away. * 'Quetzal: '''Sorry, Ord! Zak and Wheezie, you're up! ''and Wheezie walk to start their turn. * 'Cassie: '''We have to get two more points! * '''Ord: '''You two can do it! * '''Emmy: '''Definitely! * '''Zak: '''Not so hard this time! Okay, Wheezie? My scales are still rattling from last time. ''a helmet on * '''Wheezie: '''I can't help it, Zak! I just love Dragon Ball! ''red dragon throws the ball to Zak and Wheezie, who kick it. ''It's such a kick! * '''All: '''Run!! * '''Zak and Wheezie: Yeah! * All: 'Go! Yeah! * ''ball lands on the red dragon, who throws it to the cyan dragon. Zak and Wheezie gasp and run. * 'Emmy: '''They did it! * '''All: '''Yay! ''cheering * '''Quetzal: '''Okay, '''Maxito, you're up! * Emmy: 'Go, Max! * '''Cassie: '''If you get a point, we win! * '''Max: '''Don't worry, I'm a great kicker. * '''Ord: '''Yeah, I know. * ''red dragon throws the ball to Max. He tries to kick it, but he fails. * '''Max: '''No fair! That was too fast! ''red dragon throws the ball to Max. He tries to kick it, but he fails and sits on his bottom. ''YOU DID IT AGAIN!!! * '''Quetzal: '''Max, remember what I told you. * '''Max: '''I know. But what else can I hit? ''red dragon throws the ball to Max, who kicks it. ''The ball! * Red '''Dragon: Whoa! * All: 'Go, Max! Run! You can do it! Keep running! ''ball lands in the cyan dragon's arm. Max crawls under the cyan dragon's arms. * 'Cyan Dragon: '''Huh? * ''cyan dragon throws the ball, but it bonks the orange dragon's head, and Max falls with dust. * 'Max: '''I did it! I got a hit, without hitting anyone! * '''Ord: '''Hooray! * '''Max: '''We won! * '''Emmy and Max: '''Definitely! * '''All: '''Yay! All right! Yeah! Good going! ''dragons leave * '''Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home, until next time. * two are taken back to their playroom with trophies. * 'Emmy: '''We're the Dragon Ball champs, Max! * '''Max: '''Yeah! Did you see the way I kicked the ball, Emmy? Just like this! ''shoe comes off. Emmy is not amused. * 'Emmy: '''Point for Max! ''laugh. Fade to black, ending the episode.